


Heartless

by melismatic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Interspecies Relationship(s), Sad Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: It's the story of the year, a young woman who lead the monsters from the Underground and now they're integrated amongst the humans. It's a great story, too bad Frisk is just some young woman trying to stop her cheating habit and be a good girlfriend to her skeleton boyfriend. She loves Sans. He has a great personality, he's funny and caring, and if he were human she's sure she wouldn't be in this mess.





	1. The Same Ol' Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale, and I blame this story on a mean plot bunny that would not go away. Ever heard Rihanna's song "Unfaithful"? It should come with no plot bunnies.

* * *

 

Frisk could feel the morning rays of the sun through the window as she stretched, and turned to face the day with a smile on her face. She was determined that today would be the day, her smile was wider, and she looked at her side to see Sans on the bed.

He looked so peaceful, it made her smile. The nightmares had stopped…

She moved to get up, careful not to wake him until she stiffened at the feel of his hand on her back. She looked back to see his fingers feeling along the spot she once lay, and she tore her eyes from the bony appendages as she jumped up.

“Frisk?”

A socket was barely open with a penlight pupil looking at her, and he rubbed at his eyes until she saw both.

“Hm?” She gave him a smile, her hand reached over to the nightstand, picking up white gloves and laying them within his grasp. “You forgot these by the way” She laughed, watching blue come across his face in that blush she was familiar with.

“i guess it was too hot to hand-le last night.” Sans chuckled, and Frisk couldn’t help but laugh at his pun. “but is it so bad if i leave them off. i mean it feels weird to sleep in them sometimes and…” Frisk’s face started to fall as she listened to him and suddenly he laughed, a hand going rubbing the back of his neck bone.

“just joking, Frisky.” His grin was wide, and she couldn’t help but be relieved, taking one of his hands after he put a glove on it and kissed his fingertips before going out their bedroom and to the bathroom.  She was careful to put on a robe just in case, remembering the embarrassment from last time she thought Papyrus had already left for his jog, and he hadn’t.

Pocketing her phone in her robe out of habit, she closed the door and took a good look at herself in the mirror.

“Today will be a good day,” she said the words to herself, feeling determined as she brushed away her bangs and pressed up close to the mirror and eyed herself. “No excuses.” She nodded at her own reflection, feeling her phone buzz and her some of her determination start to leave.

_Maybe it’s not him…_

She chewed her lip, taking the phone from her pocket as she glanced at a corner of the mirror. Seeing a picture of herself and Sans at the space museum they went to last week, excitement lit up his face as he called her to go from one exhibit to the next. She was against his hoodie, and she smiled how he had been considerate enough to keep his hands to himself.

He was so sweet. Frisk smiled more at the picture. She didn’t deserve him…

The phone buzzed again with another message, and she felt curious as she pulled it out. Telling herself that she was only going to look as she skimmed through the messages.

**Eli: Where are you?**

**Eli: Am I gonna see you today or not? Can’t stop thinking about last night.**

She looked at the messages again, she promised today would be a good day but her mind brought up images. Hands on her, touching her in places she’s never been touched as she pressed her thighs together and took a deep breath.

_Good day Frisk...Good day..._

Two knocks came to the bathroom door, and quickly she put her phone in her pocket, looking for her brush next so she’d appear to be doing something. “I’m not ready yet!” She called out quickly, hearing the door knob jiggle and she was glad she had the sense to lock it. Sans wouldn’t teleport inside unless it were an emergency.

“that’s not the way it goes.” Sans laughed, and Frisk rolled her eyes playfully at the door.

“Sans…”

He laughed again. “well, paps is gone this week with the guys.” He laughed, a nervous one and Frisk remembered how everyone decided to go on a trip. Sans and her had been the only ones to turn it down. “so i thought maybe we could go out on a date?”

“Out on a date?” She thought about it and smiled. It had been a long time since they had gone on one and she was already feeling excited about it. “Sounds fun! Just give me a sec.” She called out, hearing him leave from the door as she took off her robe. She just needed a cold shower, and it would be back to having a good day.

She shivered under the cold water once she was under it, goosebumps all over her skin and her teeth chattered as she took her shower. It turned into a quick one, she only could stand it so long before getting out of there and drying herself off, so that she could get dressed.

With a hand into her wet hair, and one more glance at the mirror, she reminded herself it would be a good day as the phone buzzed again with her hand in her pocket.

She sat on the bed, mouth-watering scents teasing her nose from the kitchen as she took her phone out again. Her mind going blank as an image filled the screen of Eli’s abs and that happy trail that led down to places she knew. The tingling between her legs only got worse with each squeeze of her legs. She absentmindedly flipped to the next message.

 **Eli** : I can show ya something else, but rather show you that in person. ;)

She gulped, breathing heavy, and forcing herself to get up and close out of all the pictures. It was tough to get dressed when all she wanted was to be undressed and have those large hands all over her. She shivered at the memory of Eli filling her up, her eyes closing, her jeans undone and her hand so close to at least touching where she needed it.

“i know you said i’m an egg-cellent cook, but no need to start drooling babe.”

Frisk jumped at the sound of Sans voice, looking in the doorway to see him with a tray and her breakfast on it. She quickly put her fingers to the corner of her lips, her face heating up as she wiped away the drool.  “Sorry.” She could feel her blush getting worse as he got closer.

“i bacon to differ, i’m actually a bit flattered.” She looked away, not having it in her to reply just yet with the images that were in her mind. “you’re okay, Frisky?” The humor had left his voice, and she looked at him, his grin had faltered, and concern was written on his face.

“I’m fine.” She said quickly, moving to fix her clothes and noticed he was already dressed in his familiar hooded blue parka and shirt, along with some jeans and shoes. “You already took a shower?”

“yeah, just used paps so that i didn’t interrupt yours.” His grin was almost back to normal as he set the food back on the bed, and Frisk fidgeted as her thoughts warred against each other.

“Sans…” His hand stilled, and Frisk frowned as she watched him, soon he was back to moving and putting everything in place.

“yeah?”

“Maybe we can go out tomorrow?” She kept her voice light, and he didn’t say anything as he laid down the last dish. “But I’ll stay for breakfast. It smells great.” She smiled and heard his deep sigh. He stood and looked at her, a grin on his face, the one she knew was a mask that always started this scene.

“where you going?” It was the usual question, and she shrugged playfully. One that wasn’t needed.

“Hang out with my friends. Some girl time.” She lied, and he smiled. And the worse part was, they both knew it wasn’t needed. This was the same scene as usual.

“i’ll just pack your food for you. i bet they’re real egg-xited to see you.” He turned from her, moving everything back to the tray and she didn’t say a word to stop him. Or question when he returned with a bag, and his hood was up hiding his face as she took it.

 

* * *

 


	2. Bone Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has left Sans. and he already knows what's going on. It's an ACT he's familiar with now, but it doesn't make it hurt less. Even though he's making excuses and covering for her. Still, he loves her, and she loves him. He's sure of that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own Undertale!
> 
> First chapter was in Frisk's p.o.v. and now we get to dive into the skeleton's mind. And if you haven't realized, this is set years after the true pacifist route and it's in tags but this Frisk is an adult. Hopefully everything is cleared up.

* * *

 

Sans stood, holding out the bag to her while feeling the cracks at his soul that started to heal come undone. Why he thought it would be different with so much time to themselves, he didn’t know. He just wanted to sleep now and then he’d wake up with her here.

“Bye,” She smiled, taking it though he knew her fingers would never dare even brush against his. Even with gloves and when he covered up, Frisk would still sometimes not want to touch him.

“love you, Frisky” He hoped his voice came out right and then she looked at him, her eyes so full of love that Sans could almost convince himself it was enough.

“Love you too.”

He knew she meant it, even as the door closed and he knew exactly where she was going. It was never said out loud, and he was sure Frisk knew that he knew. She had been smart from the moment he met her, cleverly making her way through the underground and saving them. Just some young woman in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He let out a deep sigh, flopping down on the couch and taking out his phone to check on his brother. It had been hard on him to let Papyrus go and him not go as well, since it left him with no clue to how his brother may be doing or if he needed him. He had even taken off from the lab along with Alphys earlier for the trip until his last-minute decision to spend that time with Frisk.

He kept the phone to his ear, hearing the ring as he thought back to his reasons and the one main was Frisk.

“What’s up, nerd! Finally, bored at home?” Sans heard Undyne’s laugh and laughed with her, though his mind was too much on his brother.

“hey, where’s paps?” He wondered why Undyne had his little brother’s phone.

“Oh, he’s out on the surf. Had to take his phone, numbskull tried to swim with it” Undyne let out a loud laugh. “Told ya I’d watch out for him!”

“yeah, i know. it’s just hard not to sea him.” Sans laughed, he could hear the ocean and his brother’s laugh far off.

“Then you should have come too!”

“shore could have, but i had plans.”

“Ugh! STOP ALREADY! And shouldn’t you be with the punk. I thought your plans were with her?”

“she ...uh…got busy…” It wasn’t a complete lie, but it didn’t help his imagination. The picture of his girlfriend with some man on top of her, he clenched his hand, feeling his magic and he knew his left eye was swirling with the flames of it.

“AGAIN?” Sans took the phone away from the hole of his ear a moment. He kinda valued his hearing. He didn’t want anyone to think the worse of Frisk, so he continued his lie.

“she’s the monster ambassador, she’s gonna be busy. to not do anything is fishing for trouble.” He snickered, hoping it’d derail the conversation quicker as he tried to relax. Slowly he felt the coils of magic ebb away, back into its normal relaxed waves within him.

“Sans…”

“and i’m udyne-ing to know if you got some better idea.” He chuckled.

“Sans!”

“hm?” He laughed, laying back on the couch now that he was sure Papyrus was fine. The nightmares stopping helped, a lot. He was no longer waking up, disappearing into Papyrus room just to make sure his brother was still there. Or waking up Frisk in the middle of the night just to check if her soul was it’s same brilliant red and hadn’t changed.

She never minded, and when he’d leave Paps room and went back to theirs, she was always there to talk to him. His fragmented nightmares of where she’d kill everyone would scare her too. Her arms would wrap around him with her face against the fur of his night hoodie, he’d gotten used to wearing one to bed for Frisk.

“I know you miss her. Just tell her that…”

Sans heard Undyne let out a sigh on the other end and he tried to think of something to say. Rubbing the back of his neck, he let out a laugh as a joke came to mind. “i...”

“You can make all the jokes you want, but I know it has to suck. I mean you’re practically sharing her and never get to see her.”

Sans stiffened, the phone pressed against his earhole as he felt his soul breaking more. He let out a bitter laugh, “she’s happy…” He knew Undyne didn’t know, but it was hilarious how close she was to the truth.

Yet he couldn’t blame Frisk. She was human, was it wrong to want something closer to home. And not something like…

Him.

He brought a hand up, catching a glimpse of his bony wrist as the sleeve of his hoodie slid down slightly.

“and if she’s happy, I’m happy. ya know?” He hoped that would be enough to get the fish monster off his case, but Undyne always was determined.

“Yeah, I know she’s happy doing it. I mean Queen Toriel did a great job picking her, but all I’m saying is...sheesh dude you know I’m not good at this touchy-feely stuff.”

“it’s no prob. i get it.” Sans let out a laugh, one of his many practiced ones.  “look, i really need to get some sleep. bone tired and all that. i’ll call paps again later. let him know i called, kay?”

“Alright...”

“later.” He hung up quickly, dropping the phone and lets his hands cover his face as he closed his eye sockets. He was glad that conversation was over.

_she’ll be home soon. just...sleep…_

His drifted off with that thought.

“Sans?”

He barely opened a socket and watched Frisk stumble through the darkness of the house and her switch on a light. He wondered how long he’d been sleeping. She stopped at the couch, looking down at him and he watched her lips curl into a smile.

“Such a lazybones.” she laughed, and he was tempted to pull her down on top of him until the smell of cologne hit his nasal cavity. He took a good look at her then. She had changed clothes and tried to shower, he could smell the fresh soap on her and closed his socket again.

He wasn’t even angry at her. He opened his eye sockets, holding up a hand and looking over the glove. It was like the ones he wore in Snowdin, pulling one off, he stared at his hand. Milk white bones that he thought nothing about back in the Underground. Back then his hand had just been his hand.

_can’t blame her for preferring a human or at least something with flesh touching her…_

“Sans?”

He glanced over, seeing Frisk look at him and he gave her his best grin as he dropped his hand.

“so, when did you get through the door looking all a-door-able.”

* * *

 

Here's just a small sketch I made for "Heartless".

(edited and tried to correct)

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may or may not go ahead and post chapter 3 since I already wrote it out. Someone told me I write fast, I don't feel like I do LOL. I feel slow if anything, and I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying the story. Especially when it came from an evil plot bunny.


	3. Fake Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where we wonder if this relationship is worth it. Sans nearly shuts down. And Frisk becomes truly scared that she might just lose her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all agree this story is evil? Of course we can, who doesn't love a sweet tortured Sans. Um...*puts horns away* Anyway, I don't own Undertale, and I love your guy's comments! And thank you for the art love, I might just redraw the whole thing when I get a chance. I'm sucking at fixing it, but will continue to try lol. 
> 
> So now we're back in Frisky's head!
> 
> I don't own Undertale, thank you for all the love, kudos, comments, and criticism. I feel motivated!

* * *

 

Frisk had watched him stare at his hand, and she wondered what he was thinking. The permanent toothy grin was a grimace as he looked at it. She was sure whatever he was thinking, it was her fault.

“Sans?”

He quickly looked at her, his grin back in place. “so, when did you get through the door looking all a-door-able.”

She heard him laugh, yet could hear the strain behind it.

“Are you okay?” She asked carefully. She had been counting on him sleeping, the thought of him just at home waiting for her made her feel more horrible than she already did. She knew he had this week off while everyone was out of town.

_ Maybe I should call in… _

“Before you say anything, just give me a sec.” She gave Sans a smile, watching his brow bone raise as she turned her back, and going to pick up her phone. “Let’s se-”

“no!” She stiffened as arms came around her, holding tightly. “please…just...please...” She frowned as those arms tightened around her more. She winced, her body still sore from Eli’s handling, she swore she heard the words “don’t call him”.

“Sans, what are yo-”

“i’m...heh. my bad.” He let her go, and she got up, looking back to see his hood covering his head and she couldn’t even see his face with how he was bowing his head.

“I’m just calling work, I have plenty of vacation days I can use.” She explained, hoping it helped as she continued. “And I probably don’t need to go in unless there’s some monster/human emergency.”

His head pick up, and she could barely make out his eye sockets with dim penlight eyes.“ you’re calling off?”

She frowned at the surprise in his voice, “Yes.” She expected him to pull off the hood, and show her a grin as he always did. Not a fake one or the one his mouth settled into, a genuine one. They seemed to become rarer as time went on. She kept looking at him, expecting him to do it, yet he just sat there quiet until he turned away.

“sounds great, kid.”

She winced at the old nickname, back when he hadn’t bothered telling the difference between one human and the next. She didn’t bother hiding her frown as she turned to go, hearing a deep sigh behind her.

Back in their bedroom, she looked at the floor while on the edge of their bed.

_ Well, that stung… _

She guessed it was bound to happen where Sans would get tired of this situation.  _ Maybe it’s too late to try… _ The phone buzzed in her hand, and she looked at the message.

 

**Eli:** Can’t wait to see you at work tomorrow. Maybe we can sneak to lunch early? lol

 

She sighed, staring at it until looking up at the sound of shuffling feet and into the face of Sans smiling at her, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat beside her. She quickly put the phone face down as a gloved hand touched her own at her, entwining their fingers.

“sorry, i was a real bonehead back there. lots of people looking up to ya, and here i am acting like a numbskull just cuz i can’t see you when i want. you don’t have to take off, but you doing it. should be happier about it.” He looked at her giving her a grin, and Frisk couldn’t help but feel worse.

“You don’t have to apologize…” She mumbled, not having the courage to look at him now.

“yeah, i do. it’s not easy for ya. with the job, and people always looking at ya to help ‘em. you barely get to breathe, tibia honest surprised you even have time to sleep. which is a crime in itself, you really should be a-rest-ed.” He chuckled, and she looked up.

“I have no problem taking off.” She kept her eyes on him, moving a hand to his hood to pull it down, only for him to get his own hold on it.

“stop that.” He laughed, and she could picture the blue blush he was hiding. “but anyways...am sorry. isn’t an easy thing, and i know…” He gestured between the two of them. “this isn’t either. least i can do is be considerate of that.”

“Do you have a shovel?” She covered her face with her hands.

“huh?”

“Never mind.” She muttered, wondering just how low she was in the hole she dug. She heard another buzz her eyes going to the phone, and she glanced at Sans to see he looked as well. His hood was finally down.

“welp...you’re probably tired.” He moved to get up, placing a  hand to her temple and leaned in to kiss behind the glove, so his mouth didn’t touch her. “get some sleep, kay? i’ll probably clean up or something…”

Frisk’s hand went towards the phone, fingers ghosting over it as she watched Sans back with him leaving the room.

_ Sans does not clean without being “forced”… _

Quickly she got up, Her hand reached out, gripping the back of his jacket and he went still.

“frisk…”

She let her head lay on the back of his jacket, they were always close to touching but never fully were. Frisk knew it was because of her. “It’s not too late for a date, right?” It was a loaded question.

She heard the exhale, seeing his body relax and she wondered more about how exactly he worked. His body thrummed, with some alive pulse she could feel even through his clothes at this closeness, just as she would a heartbeat. He was still quiet.

She didn’t want it to be too late. It just couldn’t be. The thought of Sans with anyone else made her heart sink and break into pieces.

_ Please don’t be too late…I’ll try harder… _

She could do this. She could stop. Wasn’t she supposed to be determined?

“It doesn't have to be out if it’s too late, I... I didn’t even look at a clock. We can even do something at home an-” She stopped as she felt him shake. Her heart broke, no matter how much she hurt him, she'd never seen him cry.

She spun him around, preparing some speech in her head until she heard the laughter.

“Sans!” She crossed her arms, giving him a pointed look.

“i’m sorry frisky, i was just imagining us showing up at some fancy restaurant at one a.m. in pajamas.” He continued laughing, and she couldn’t help but laugh at the image herself. “how about we go by grillby’s, he’s probably missing you.” He teased, and Frisk smiled, looking forward to seeing the fireman.

“Let’s do it!” She grinned, and Sans stood there staring at her.

“What is it?”

“just waiting for the punch in the air thing.”

“Sans!” She rolled her eyes and turned around from him playfully.

“come on frisky.i thought it’d make the perfect ‘punch’ line.”

“Sans…” She could feel laughter bubbling in her, but was trying her best to at least look mad.

“i really thought it’d be the ‘fist’ thing you’d do.”

“Sans.” She put a hand on her hip and tried to glare at him, it was getting harder not to laugh.

“alright, alright.” He laughed. “just hold my hand, we’ll take a shortcut.”

“Really?” She looked back at him excited, she missed teleporting with him.

“of course,” He shrugged with a wide grin. “just cuz grills not expecting us, doesn’t mean we can’t be punch-ual.”

“SANS, I SWEAR TO GOD!”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought of the other reason for this fic besides the evil plot bunny. I love Frans, I really do. But I've always read where Frisk is always just so accepting of skeleton love. Which is not a bad thing, since I love Sans lol. But I just wanted to try something where though she loves him, he's a skeleton and she doesn't know how to deal with that. Though in this case, she's handling it in all the wrong ways.
> 
> If anyone ever asks you to compromise so much with them yet they are doing close to nada to meet you halfway. I hope you all know to leave that alone. Waaaaay alone. Until they get over it or you get over them.


	4. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter where Sans says a few lines he thought he'd never have to say once they've reached the surface. And Frisk really likes fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Undertale and I have probably rewrote this chapter too many times. I'm probably over thinking it. Anyway, on with the story and please enjoy! I love hearing you guys and your thoughts on the matter. I also love your questions and more, it makes me think. And we have to love thinking!

* * *

 

He tried to control it, his own emotions caused his magic flared wildly, and he focused on the destination. It had never taken this long before, but it’d been so long since they went somewhere. It made him scared at how wrong this could go, and he could feel the sweat on his skull. Instead of a smooth transition, they were thrown, and he knew he was barely protecting her from the feeling the void gave as they were suddenly in front of Grillby’s. His own nerves were on edge, and he looked back at her with a nervous laugh.

“guess it’s been awhile since i did one that far.” He laughed, trying to lighten the moment though she looked unconvinced. He felt just as unconvinced.

They both knew he came here practically every day, ever since Grillby opened the place up. The best part was that it wasn’t too many miles from his and Frisk’s house. The humans that would even frequent the area stopped even being so surprised at his sudden appearances. Which was a good thing. He could keep happily avoiding walking.

He glanced back at Frisk, looking her over in the shirt he never seen before and some jeans he also never seen, reminding him that she had clothes over there.

_she’s here, just enjoy it..._

He let his grin stay wide as he gave her hand a squeeze, not yet ready to let go yet as they went inside the diner.

“Oh wow! Grillby actually bought in an aquarium? It looks so beautiful!” Frisk was practically squealing, and Sans let his grin slide to its natural one that stayed on his face. If he had materialized his tongue, he would have bit it as he looked at the tank she was talking about. Plenty of fish were swimming, glowing in fact, giving a magical look to it. The only problem was, Sans knew that tank was put in over a year ago.

He remembered because he knew how much Frisk loved fish, a bit too much as he thought of how much Frisk would get starry-eyed about Undyne, and he had to bite back a laugh at memories.  He had wanted to bring her in as soon as Grillby told him about it, and let her be the first to see it as a surprise but instead…

_“frisky? where are y-” Sans stood still, staring at Frisk in a gorgeous dress that fit every curve, busily tapping her fingers against her touchscreen phone. Her collarbone was even out on display making him shiver. “frisk?” She looked up, her blush covering her cheeks and Sans thought it was the cutest thing he ever seen._

_“You’re home? I thought you’d still be at Grillby’s.” Her voice was nervous, and Sans couldn’t blame her. Usually, he had been staying out longer at his favorite diner after work at the lab. He even took longer changing out his work clothes before going to Grillby’s, mainly to avoid things but he really wanted to surprise her as he fingered the box of chocolate fish in his pocket of his hoodie._

_“decided to come home early.” he chuckled, quickly ignoring the way she was holding her phone against her. “besides grills told me some news and i wanted to share it with you. i can tell it to you there so we can…” He looked over her dress again while moving to take out the box of candy. “a-dress the issue.” He grinned, his soul feeling light from the sound of her laughter until she looked away._

_“I would but…”_

_“but?” He kept trying to hold the grin, and not let it slip to the natural one, even as he heard it in her voice. He let his hand stop, staying in the pocket of his jacket._

_“Maybe next time, I kinda...I mean...me, and the girls have plans.” She smiled, fidgeting slightly, and he looked at that dress again. He wasn’t stupid, and he watched her squirm a bit longer than usual. By now he’d usually let it go, it was all an act by now. Maybe that part was cruel on his part._

_“it’s cool, no big. maybe next time.” He heard her sigh of relief and watched her grab her purse to move past him as she rushed out._

_“Love you. I’ll see you when I get home, okay?” She beamed at him, a look so much full of love that Sans couldn’t help but catch her hand in his gloved one. Their fingers interlaced and he smiled at her._

_“love you too.”_

_At the words, her eyes and soul were so bright. Once again he convinced himself it was enough._

Just like every time...

And he was getting tired. A tired he didn’t want to admit to as he got used to the pain and his cracked soul. He couldn’t tell Frisk, that seemed selfish. He was lucky she hadn’t tried any encounters to CHECK him.

Then there was that part of him that was slowly going back to how he used to deal with things and saying screw it. Let Frisk do what she wants, and he’ll just go about his life as he used to. Papyrus still needed him, and that was something he was used to. Something he knew wouldn’t change. So it was best to not care, it wouldn’t change anything.

He could either fall apart into dust or just go back to not caring.

“Sans!”

He looked at her, heard her sigh and wondered for how long had she been trying to get his attention.

“Did you even hear me?” One clueless look from him and he knew she had her answer. “I was saying it looks like Grillby has a new waitress.” She nodded towards a red-haired woman going towards the back. “I told her to get us a double order of burg.” She smiled at him.

“that’s great but actually...that’s his wife…” Sans watched shock cover her face until it settled into a frown, her eyes squinted, and he knew she was deep in thought.

“I haven’t met her before...have I?”

“no.” He wasn’t bothering to sugar-coat it right now, his mood had darkened.

“How long have they been married?

“about a year now…” He saw her face fall more and for once he felt divided between wanting to comfort her and feeling nothing. The moment reminded him of…

_“._ _..You’d be dead where you stand._ _”_

He brought a hand to his face, the table was silent and what should have just been a nice date was turning out awkward. By now he’d usually feel the space, that empty silence with something. He’d learn to accommodate over the years, compromise.

He pulled a hand away, looking at a gloved hand. Would this date change anything, or they’d still have the same routine? The same acts? Only for it to play the same line over and over and over again.

_like a reset..._

His left eye burned with magic at the similarity of the situation.

“Sans?”

He looked at her, watching her flinch and he looked at her hand. One sole hand that he never had a chance to touch, but he was a …

**Freak. Monster. Disgusting.**

Damn, he’d never been this self-conscious before. He hadn’t cared what other humans thought of him, now he listened.

_cuz it’s probably the same thing she’s thinking…_

“Sans, talk to me please?”

“why?” She looked taken back, and maybe he was too as they both stared at one another. Her mouth open. No words coming out and she bowed her head, and she didn’t even bother to lift it as Jenna came to the table.

The woman quickly left their food there, with a drink for Frisk and a bottle of ketchup for him. Maybe Jenna could feel the tenseness at the table with how she quickly excused herself politely from them. He heard a phone buzz, and Sans watched Frisk, counting down to the next scene they’d act out. The one where he’d pretend the text was a friend and she’d leave to see her co-worker.

He was sure it was a co-worker. He just hadn’t found out which one and going to Toriel about it for a clue was tempting.

It’d just be another crack, another chip at his soul. His magic was roaring within him. Frisk’s hand reached, and she took a bite out of her burger.

He blinked.

_this is new…_

“you…”

“Want some ketchup?” She smiled, grabbing his bottle and holding it out to him. He could see her swallow, and saw the slight tremble of her hand.

_she’s trying and ya being a bonehead again, sans._

He reached out to take it, watching her smile broaden as he stopped.

_but we’ve done this scene too._

“You know, maybe you can help me ketchup to what’s been going on?” She let out a laugh.

_damn, she’s so cute._ Sans couldn’t help but let his grin widen, as he took it. Quickly opening the bottle and chugging it down as he heard her laugh.

“of course, i relish in the opportunity to help a damsel in distress.” He winked, watching her laugh more. The air was lighter, and it felt okay again.

“mustard not be someone who needs you too much, if they’re calling such a lazy bones.” Frisk laughed, and Sans nearly did until his eye caught sight of the glove. Reality hit hard.

“Sans?”

“i don’t know if she needs me, she’s always been able to get herself out of a real pickle.” He watched her eyes widen, they both knew what she was doing, but no one ever actually said it.  “besides if i dill-n’t know any better, i’d think she needed someone else and not this bag of bones. someone with some real ‘guts’.”

She was blinking, her face red and he could read the guilt on her face so perfectly. And he grew completely serious. It was easier to joke when it didn’t look so damning.

“you've been busy, huh? tell me something, kid.” He watched her flinch, he knew she hated him calling her that. That pained look chipped at him, and he almost stopped, because he loved her.

“do you think even the worst person can change….”

_and it’s not like it’s her fault.  she wants to be touched, to be held. it’s not her fault she fell for a monster._

But the words kept coming as he closed his eyes.

“that everybody can be a good person...”

_she didn’t even have to save us. but she did. she didn’t have to choose me. yet, she did._

“...if they just try?”

_but i’m just…_

_tired._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I might be picturing where Frisk when she first saw Undyne out of her armor, she was fighting every urge not to squeeze and hug her to death. I think there was an old cartoon with a girl like that when it came to animals. I could be wrong, but I swear I've seen a funny clip with that. 
> 
> And I think I'll take us out of angst a tiny bit for the next chapter. See! I can be nice to Sans! Maybe...sorta...


	5. Handsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment where even though Frisk never did genocide, she sinned anyway. And like every sinner, she takes a moment to realize just where her sins might lead her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been long? Yes? No? Maybe so? I hope I haven't had you guys waiting too long! So you know that game Undertale? Yeah, I don't own it. But I do own this plot that I'm giving you guys to read. So yay? lol 
> 
> Okay, so I have comments I need to read, and I shall reply and read them! I haven't forgotten you guys and I love you! Your comments keep me motivated, and the kudos feed me! So yay again!
> 
> So, I promised you guys some fluff, huh? Finnnnne. *takes off horns* Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

She forgot how to breathe as she stared across the table at her boyfriend. This wasn’t what she pictured, it wasn’t what she wanted. Right now, Sans was as unpredictable as he had been Underground. There were moments she thought she knew him but then…

_“you know what would have happened if she hadn’t said anything…”_

She closed her eyes, blocking out the memory of dark sockets looking back at her like death itself. Maybe it was too late, maybe she should just stop here…

Her phone felt like it as burning a hole in her pocket, she could answer it like usual. Not take that time off, just let things go as usual until…

She looked at Sans, one of her hands rubbed at her eyes. Tears were starting to begin there, and she kept waiting for him to do something. Tell her how he’s being a bonehead. Tell her how he should think about her more. It made her feel worse every time, but then they’d be okay. Every time they’d always be okay.

But now it felt like it wasn’t. Frisk’s shoulders shook, the tears weren’t stopping, and Sans wasn’t saying anything. The guilt twisted and turned in her, sharp and ugly leaving her nowhere to go. She could feel her sins crawling down her back.

“I’m sorry…”

“what...?”

It sounded like a whisper, less than a word as she continued crying, “I’m sorry, I’m so...so sorry…I wanted to try. I wanted to believe I could try...I really did...”

“frisk...what are you...you don-.”

“Because love is all that matters in the end, right? And I love you so much...so much it hurts. And God knows I want this to work.” She sniffed, rubbing her nose. “” You’re funny, smart, and you’re so sweet. And everyone would say that you’re not, but one look at how you are with Papy and you can see it then too.” She started to laugh while crying, “And it’s so crazy because I want you, but I guess in the end we reall-”

“STOP!”

A hand went to her lips, and she froze. _Did he yell? That loud?_

“just...do you think a person can change. just answer that…”

“But…” she was muffled under the glove.

“come on, frisky. you already got us sounding like a bad soap opera right now.” He laughed nervously, and she glanced down at his gloved hand touching her lips.   _No... what am I saying…I can’t give him up but…something has to change._

_I’m not losing you…_

She was determined.

She took a deep breath, looking at that gloved hand as Sans looked as well. His penlight pupils widened along with his sockets, as he pulled his hand away.

Without thinking Frisk grabbed it, that gloved hand within her own. She knew a bony hand was within it.  She could feel his eyes on her, and she looked at him, her hold on his hand tightening as he tried to pull away gently.

He was stronger than her. He could snatch his hand away if he really wanted to, yet her eyes stayed on his. An unwavering gaze as he stopped moving.

Frisk looked back at the hand now in her own. A glove was covering it as usual, and she could barely see Sans wrist where the jacket wasn’t covering it. Her mind spun, trying to keep up with her own thought process as her nerves wrecked her. Her heart pounded, and she swallowed. It was just a hand. No, not just a hand. It was Sans hand within that glove.

A hand she always denied the privilege to touch her. She wasn’t scared of Sans, but the thought of a skeleton was unnerving. Skeletons were inside you, not on the outside. But this was Sans. Her Sans. And right now, things were…

He had just laughed. It was that nervous compromising laugh he always did. And Frisk always took it. Always. _Not this time…_ Her hands were shaking, and she took another breath then another. She would do this. She wouldn’t turn back. She looked at him, knowing she had that look in her eyes.

“frisk...ya don’t…”

She looked at him, daring with her eyes for him to say it. He compromised, he always did. Maybe she was pushing herself too much. Perhaps a skeleton was too much, even with love involved. Yet he stopped and only watched her. Those eyes made her feel as though she was back in that hall. Being judged for her every action.

She could let his hand go now, and maybe he’d compromise then. Maybe they would be back where they were. Wait, no. There was no guarantee and she breathed again, that feeling coming back

She felt…

Determined.

She let her fingers brush over the edge of the glove, her heart hammered in her chest as she tugged bit by bit. Milky white bone was revealing itself, and she felt waves of his power, coiling around until being pulled back. She took a quick glance up, and his face was that stony expression, but his magic wouldn’t lie. He wasn’t that same calm, cool, collected skeleton she met and it seemed wrong he wasn’t.

That he was so nervous right now at just her removing a glove. This wasn’t how her Sans was supposed to be. She moved a hand to each finger, tugging at each digit as the world seemed to stop. His hand was finally free, and she examined it under her eyes, her hand still on the wrist of his jacket.

_First the thumb, then index, then middle, then…_

She stared at the next finger having no clue what it was called and started to giggle. Her body shook with laughter, and she could feel Sans eyes on her as her fingers met his.

_So, warm…_

It was nothing like she thought as their palms came together and he felt so alive. She had expected cold, dead fingers. She was so sure it would be coarse and rough against her own skin, and not this smooth, warm bone that seemed strangely pliant. She could feel the tingle of his magic, small sparks of blue that made her gasp softly.

Slowly he moved, and then they intertwined. A puzzle with the right piece. It fit, it wasn’t wrong. Frisk felt her fears seemed unfounded now, maybe even dumb as she felt his strange pulse. There was no heartbeat, but his soul pulsed and hummed. She could feel it as she touched him.

She could admit only caught glimpses of Sans hands. And now she was seeing the whole thing. Looking at the bones now that were so close to a human hand yet skeleton.

Her eyes glanced up, seeing Sans still staring at their hands. His own started to grip hers tightly, and she squeezed back.

“frisky…”

His voice was so quiet, she barely caught it. He sounded so much in disbelief, her eyes squinted, anger at herself starting as she felt her determination grow. She bought that hand back to her lips where they once were. Her eyes caught his, and a confused gaze was on Sans face. It made her feel special she could throw him off, he was usually always a step ahead. Her lips touched each bony digit, and he gasped. She paid attention to each part and piece that made his hand. Worshipping it as best she could.

“you touched me…”

“And I’ll touch you everyday…” She whispered back, letting his hand go against her cheek and stay there. “I’m sorry…and to answer your question, yes.”

“yes?”

“I think even the worse can change.” She felt his hand move, touching her cheek gently with his fingertips brushing against it and her eyes closed. She could feel waves a magic, she could tell he was nervous. _Maybe he’s just as nervous as me..._ Her eyes open, and his cheekbones were stained blue. He was coming closer across the table, she felt under a spell as she leaned in halfway…

“Sans, Grillby wants to know when you’re going to pay your tab.”

Frisk jumped back into her seat, she felt like her whole body was on fire as Sans skull turned blue. She finally noticed Jenna, Grillby’s wife, right at their table and she wondered just how long the woman had been there.

“now?” Sans groaned, and Frisk still couldn’t believe she had been close to kissing him. Could skeletons even kiss? He had been leaning in too...Her mind felt a wreck, and she had no clue what was being said. Her curiosity was now piqued, and she couldn’t help but wonder.

_Just how…?_

“ready, frisky? i think g is gonna blow soon. you know what a hothead he can be” Sans snickered and Frisk blinked at her boyfriend wondering what just happened.

“What did you just do?”

“nothing. just gave him a date.” He grinned, standing up as his hands slipped into his pockets.

“You’re actually going to pay your tab?” Frisk was surprised, and she looked where that ungloved hand lay in his pocket. “I’m so proud of you!” She laughed, hugging him tight and tugged at that specific arm. His brow bone rose, and soon his grin was wider than she ever seen as he pulled out a hand.

“so, you’re ready?”

“Yep” She laughed, taking that hand within her own as they walked out the door. “What day did you say you’re paying him?”

“february 30th.”

“Oh, that’s goo-wait...SANS!”

 

* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew hand holding could be so sansational...wait...did I just...UUGH!
> 
> So I hope you guys liked, loved, and all that. Don't they look so happy? Mmhm, of course they do. It's such a beautiful ride now, right?
> 
> Well...
> 
> *grabs horns with a Flowey smile*


	6. A Flat Knock,Knock Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sans words come back to bite him in the butt...if he had one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...March was the last update. Okay so first I don't own Undertale and life is insane? I haven't forgotten this story, trust me! And if you're reading Madness, just give me a moment. I haven't forgotten. Anyway...
> 
> Some people asked why was 2-30 an issue. Well, because there are only 28 days in February. And then 29 on a leap year. So the 30th will never happen. I will definitely get to all your comments and I hope you guys still enjoy the story even though the author took FOREVER updating. So please enjoy, comment, throw kudos, criticize if need be and ask questions. I accept it all!

* * *

 

Sans was sure he had been dreaming. He lifted a hand in the air, nothing but bones as the sunlight peered through the blinds. The gloves were lying somewhere, Frisk had thrown them somewhere once they got home last night and she saw he had put the gloves back on. _it was just in case…_ Even after the way she had kissed each of his fingers, it was hard to believe.

 

Golden light shined brightly over them in slivers as sunlight came through. It hit the walls, casting it in a golden light. He could hear the birds outside and was sure flowers were blooming. It reminded him of…

 

_“you never gained LOVE, but you gained love…”_

 

“she’s still my frisk…” He whispered it, feeling the bed shift and glanced over at her sleeping form next to him. He had almost forgotten that moment where she was starting to capture his heart, just some young woman that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yet, he was too scared to get up. Scared to move. It reminded him of every time after a reset, where he just didn’t feel like bothering.

 

_because is there really a point? will it really matter? or will it just all, go back to how it was..._ He couldn’t help the thoughts as they crept up on him. It wasn’t until he heard a knock on the door that he forced himself out of bed.

 

“i’m coming, i’m coming,” he mumbled as though they could hear him, as the pounding only increased. He looked back to see Frisk only pull a pillow over her head, and start to roll within the blanket as it encircled her making his laugh. “ya know, you look real comfy. Burrito be real nice if you suffered with me.”

 

“Too comfy…” She groaned, and Sans nearly used his magic to mess with her until deciding against it.  It was a good night, he’d let her rest. The next knock on the door had him rolling his penlight eyes as he left out the bedroom.

 

“sheesh, i know i’m a-door-able, but no need to beat down doors for me.” He yawned, slipping his hands into his hoodie as he leaned against the door. He couldn’t pass this up. “ya supposed to say knock, knock.” He chuckled as he heard an annoyed groan.

 

“Sans, open up. I have something important to discuss with Frisk.”

 

Sans stiffened, he knew that voice. It haunted him more lately than the monster in his nightmares back when he had them underground. His grin settled into his natural one that wouldn’t leave, but his eye sockets closed. _no way, pal._

 

Things were good, things were maybe going to change. He didn’t want Eli here. Not now, or ever if he could help it. His usual not caring demeanor had left as Frisk sparked some hope in him, and with it, he felt he couldn’t afford to not care.

 

“Sans! You hear me? Open up.”

 

“loud and clear, buddy. heh. but uh, you still didn’t say knock, knock.”

“Are you serious…?” Eli sounded exasperated. “This isn’t a time for jokes.”

 

_he doesn’t even like a good joke, what does frisk see in this guy…_ He nearly snorted until words crept up in his head. _he’s human._

 

_doesn’t matter..._ He breathed out and pulled out one hand, reminding him of last night. _doesn’t matter._ He kept repeating it in his head as he let his skull rest against the door.

 

“Are you listening?” Eli had knocked on the door again.

 

“still waiting for that knock, knock. my house, my rules, pal.” He chuckled, getting a kick out of hearing Eli huff from behind the door. _and my woman…_

 

“Fine. Knock, knock.”

 

Sans could hear the man talking through clenched teeth. “who’s there?”

 

“Eli…”

 

“eli who?”

 

“Eli Harris.” He sighed.

 

“well, that wasn’t funny,” Sans smirked, hearing a loud shout of annoyance from behind the door.

 

“Sans?”

 

He looked over, seeing Frisk was out of her blanket burrito, her hair was wet and he guessed she took a shower. The best part was she was in one of his shirts and her shorts. _definitely, a good day..._

 

“nice outfit.” He chuckled and watched Frisk turn a shade a red.

 

“I just threw on something…” Her blushing only got worse and Sans nearly forgot the guy on the other side of the door, but unfortunately, he started knocking again.

 

“Frisk, is that you?”

 

Frisk had gone still, looking at the door. “Eli?”

 

“Oh, thank God. I was telling Sans, I need to talk to you but your boyfriend doesn’t seem to realize how important our work is. Especially when it benefits his kind.” Eli had a tone to his voice that Sans didn’t like and he was sure that the man had emphasized “his kind”.

 

“If anyone realizes how important things are, it’s Sans,” Frisk said back, and Sans couldn’t help feeling smug at her coming to his defense though as she headed to the door part of him was sinking. “Sans, I need to open the door.” She looked at him and he looked back, his mind screaming no even though he knew it really could be work.

 

_but what if it’s something else…_

 

“Sans?” She looked at him, and he tried to read her. Moments passed and he slowly started to move, letting his hands stay in his pockets as she opened the door.

 

“Hey, Eli.” She blushed as the man hugged her as soon as the door opened. The hug lingered and Sans cleared his throat as Eli glanced at him in confusion at him interrupting.

 

_not this time..._ Sans pulled Frisk over to him, and she looked surprised at him. He only smiled and held out a hand to Eli.

 

“nice to see you again, pal.” Sans grin widened and Eli looked from Frisk to Sans with a perplexed expression. The man eyed the hand for a moment until slowly moving to shake it and a loud fart noise filled the room. “the ol’ whoopie cushion in the hand trick, always gets ‘em. right, frisk?” He laughed just as Frisk covered her mouth to hold back her own laughter.

 

“Right…”

 

“It was only a joke, Eli. Lighten up?” Frisk smiled at Sans, and Sans was nearly distracted from the slight movement the man made to wipe his hand on his pants leg.

 

“Yes, well. Right now, isn’t the time for jokes. We have a problem…”

 

“Something happened?” Frisk’s attention left Sans and went to Eli as the man frowned at her.

 

“Is there somewhere we can talk more private?”

 

“i think here’s fine,” Sans suggested with a grin and Frisk glanced at him. He had no clue what was going through that head of hers as she looked between him and Eli.

 

“Okay, then here.” Her voice sounded nervous, as she started moving and Sans didn’t miss the pinch of Eli’s brows as he followed her to the couch. She twiddled her fingers as Eli sat down a notebook and Sans stayed against a wall, using his magic to bring a bottle of ketchup to him from out the kitchen.

 

“Do you have to just stand there?” Eli turned to look at Sans as he chugged back the bottle.

 

“oh, you’re asking me to sit. well, aren’t you so sweet?” Sans laughed, wasting no time to sit as he laughed inwardly at the expression on Eli’s face. “maybe i red you wrong, pal. we should ketchup one day and talk.”

 

“Talk?” Frisk nearly squeaked and Sans glanced over at her, she was fidgeting now. Before he would have left to skip this large bit of awkward, but he had no plans of doing it now.

 

“Anyway…” Eli let out a deep breath. “Some of the monster businesses are being targeted…”

 

“Targeted?” Frisk frowned. “Oh, no. No one’s hurt, are they?”

 

“No, nothing like that.” Eli shook his head. “Just angry letters to business owners, and bad reviews with little to no basis. It could amount to nothing, but I was thinking at least restaurant wise it might not be a bad idea for you to show up to some.”

 

Sans cut his penlight eyes at Eli. _what are you up to..._

 

“That’s actually a great idea” she smiled. “I can go in, talk to the owners and even some of the customers.”

 

“Even better than that, I was thinking me and you could have meals there together”

 

“what…” Sans magic flared around him and he tried to keep the urge to summon a gaster blaster down. “how’s that a good idea? no offense buddy, but wouldn’t it make more sense for her to go with me. i am a monster and her **boyfriend**.” Sans took another drink of ketchup as Eli looked at him and he looked back. “not to mention i’m really popular.”

 

“Popular or not, your presence carries no weight...friend.” Eli smiled, and Sans guessed it was supposed to be dazzling but it wasn’t working.

 

“and yours does?”

 

“Well, yes. I am the Monster Ambassador's assistant and my father has a strong political standing within the city. We make an excellent team and a great match. Don’t you think?”

 

Sans nearly huffed, his eyes glanced to Frisk to see her looking between the two of them.

 

“Eli...um…” She fidgeted again and Sans gave her his full attention as he tried to force back a glare. _don’t frisk..._ Sans could tell it was just an excuse, some way to pull Frisk back over to him after she had ignored his call last night. we were getting somewhere…

 

“Frisk, you know it’s a good idea. And I know you.” Eli moved closer to Frisk and Sans eye sockets were narrowing. “You want to protect them all. You want to save them all. And I realize how hard it must have been down there alone with no one to look after you but now you have someone in your corner.”

 

“she had protection…” Sans spoke out and saw both Frisk and Eli look over at him.

 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot, sorry.” Eli chuckled. “You were the one that made that promise to her mom, right? The one where you wouldn’t kill her, I wonder what would have happened if she hadn’t said anything…”

 

Sans stiffened, as he watched Frisk go still. He already knew what she was thinking as he watched the light leave her eyes.

 

**“You’d be dead where you stand.”** The words from the underground echoed in his head.

 

_frisk..._ He looked at her and then looked at Eli, he felt like glaring at the man but for what. Eli did nothing, that was all him. _i wish i never said that…_

 

“But I’m just saying that Frisk can count on me. That’s all.” Eli smiled but Sans could read between the lines. He’d protect Frisk, no promise to someone else needed. “So…” Eli turned back to Frisk. “Just think about it?”  He smiled and gave her a hug as Frisk nodded wordlessly.

 

Sans didn’t even bother to move as he heard the door close behind the man and the room was not silent. He glanced at Frisk, bangs in her eyes and her mouth in a thin line. He didn’t have to brush the hair away to know she was squinting. She always did that when deep in thought, her eyes would be barely open.

 

She started moving towards the kitchen and Sans grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. She stiffened in his arms and he only held her tighter.

 

“i’m sorry…”

 

“I know…” She whispered, slowly relaxing but this time he knew it had nothing to do with his bones. He was the skeleton that promised her death, it was fitting. And he hated it.

 

“don’t go…” He didn’t want to sound broken, but the fight was leaving. Hope was disappearing before his eyes and he was grasping at straws with how to fix it. “frisk...i…”

 

She moved away from him, skipping the kitchen and going to the bedroom. He went to follow and stopped at the doorway at the sight of the phone in her hand.

 

_she’s going to call him..._

 

_it’s all going down the drain to start again…another reset._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	7. Are we Just Being Phone-y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk loves Sans, but for some reason this communication thing is horrible. And instead of talking, shes looking at the phone like a lifeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm updating! *has officially updated two Undertale stories today* LOL Anyway, I don't own Undertale and things only get more angsty. I'm sorta, kinda sorry? Maybe? I shouldn't lie, huh?
> 
> Anyway, I'm thinking of doing another artwork for this story. Reset has been giving me practice, I'll let you guys know when I get to it. But onward to the story and I hope you guys enjoy it! And keep the comments coming, I love them!

* * *

 

Frisk stared at the phone, her fingers hovered over the familiar number. One number and it’d speed dial to Eli, and she wouldn't have to think about any of this. The words from the ruins repeated over and over in her head.

 

_do you get what i’m saying? that promise i made to her...you know what would have happened if she hadn’t said anything?_

 

She sniffed, not wanting to complete the memory as he shoulders sagged and she felt like crying like she did that night in the Underground. She had stayed under the covers, not wanting to move or do anything as she just cried that night. It hurt to hear.

 

_And the monsters needed her to help them with things like this, right? Eli’s plan made sense…_ She breathed out, not knowing what to think as her mind went back to Sans again.

 

She knew he didn’t owe her anything. It shouldn't have been any surprise to hear that the only reason he didn’t kill her was because of her mom. Though it had, she had started falling the moment he told her he’d watch out for her.  It had been so much time since then, she wasn’t that same young woman who fell.

 

Yet, time hadn’t made the words disappear.

 

_It still hurts…_

 

She bit and chewed her lip, letting her finger close in as her eyes shut. Her heart raced, and she went to press the button, only for it not to move as she wanted. Her eyes snapped open, and she stared at the vision in front of her of glowing blue magic surrounding her finger and then to Sans in the doorway.

 

His eye pulsed between light blue and yellow as his hand was out, and he kept it steady. She couldn’t help but stare at the coils of magic coming from his palm and fingertips. She’d seen it with gloves, but without them, it looked different. Wild, alive and unrestricted.

 

“Sans?” She breathed out his name, and suddenly he was in front of her, gripping her hand as magic traveled down her fingers in a caress and around her wrists.

 

 

She barely realized when he pinned her to the bed. His hand going to her cheek, as his fingers traced her skin.

 

“no.” His voice was quiet, the one iris pulsed faster as though it was a heartbeat itself. That steady grin, tight on his face as it grew wider. “just no.”

 

She swallowed, not knowing what to think as her back was on the bed and she looked up at him. Her breathing was going ragged, and she had no idea what to think, they’d never been like this before.

 

“What are you doing…?” She whispered, and his head bowed, his hands moved from her as she watched him go to the zipper of his hoodie and start to pull it downward. “Sans?” She asked again, trying to move as she began to struggle and he suddenly stopped, staring at her with one empty socket and one eye pulsing with magic.

 

“what is it? what can he do that’s so great?” He questioned her in a voice so harsh, she would have thought it was clenched teeth if not for his tight smile. “Tell me, Frisk!” He yelled, leaving her blinking up at him.

 

“I... I don’t…I’m not...” She stuttered, not sure how to answer.

 

He breathed out, his bones were rattling as silence came between them and her mouth gaped at the sight of his mouth opening. _He can open his mouth?_

 

“is it because he kisses you...is that it?” He laughed, a bitter one full of anguish and pain that ripped through Frisk’s heart. “is it?” He sneered, pressing closer to her now as she started to feel the weight of his body with a blue glow growing in his mouth.

 

His fingers went to her chin, tilting it enough as he leaned in and she could see it better now. That glow of magic forming, and twisting into shape as it became a tongue. Her mouth parted with her eyes widening at the display.

 

“i can kiss you, frisky. as much as you want.” His tongue peeked out, grazing over his teeth as she got a good look at it and she started to struggle again as she saw a weird look on his face. A determination she never saw before.

 

“Sans, you’re scaring me!”

 

His sockets blinked the magic lifting. All she saw was empty sockets and next they were dim penlight eyes as he looked away, and backed away quickly. His magic still curled around him, swirling like flames as that one iris flashed from penlight to something else.

 

“i’m sorry…” His hand went over his skull, and he sunk to the floor. Her heart was still racing, trying to figure out what just happened as she pushed the phone to the side. She couldn’t’ remember him ever being like this.

 

_It’s my fault..._ She frowned, going over to him slowly only for her hand to touch nothing as she reached forward.

 

“don’t…” He mumbled, now in another area as he fixed his hoodie and she could see his mouth was set back into its usual permanent grin. _Almost like it never happened…_

 

“But…” The words seemed stuck, she wasn’t sure what to say, and her eyes went back to the phone then to Sans. She could see him looking at the phone too.

 

“go ahead and call him, kid.”

 

She glared then, “So we’re supposed to pretend then?”

 

“it’s what you do best, isn’t it?”

 

Her mouth shut, and she looked away from him. “That’s not true...it’s not. And I... you…”

 

“i’m just a monster to ya. a walking dead monster…”

 

“Don’t say that!”

 

“and tibia honest… i’m tired…” Sans magic finally started dimming, and she watched him hang on the edge of the bed. His hand went over the phone, and he slowly held it out. “so here.”

 

Her eyes landed on the phone, it was tempting. To call, forget this happened because it still hurt from before. Those words repeated, and Eli kept all his promises. She chewed her lip…

 

_But there’s Sans…_

 

The phone was between them both, and she could feel him watching her every move. She could still remember her crush on the skeleton, the on that grew from his puns and their small talks. The way she started hoping she’d see him. But then came that pain that it was nothing but a promise. A promise her mother made him do.

 

_I want to go back, to when it was new. Fresh, untouched and pure. But we’re way past that point, and now I love you._

_But then there’s him…_

 

“why are you still here, frisk?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	8. Let's All Have A Bad TIme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is holding out the phone and is sure of Frisk's choice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't own Undertale, and things are....well bad for our couple. Don't you just love the "I love you but not have a real conversation" dance? Fun times!
> 
> Anywho, thank you for your comments, kudos, love, and all of that. It's a big motivator and lets me know you guys are liking the story. So yay on that! Almost feel like giving up on TMNT stories and going completely Undertale...wait...no. LOL But I do love you guys so thank you!
> 
> And someone gifted a story to me! Thank you again for that, I never thought I'd inspire anyone to do anything lol 
> 
> And right now I'm trying to decide on what scene to draw from this story lol
> 
> I don't own Undertale and if you're reading Madness, working on that right now. If you're reading "Preset and/or Reset" that is coming, along with some dragon art. Onto "Heartless"!

* * *

 

 

He kept holding it out, nothing but a phone between them. Frisk’s eyes were wide, as he fought the war inside him. Every crack, break to his soul as it started crumbling.  He could laugh, it wouldn’t be the one from his nightmares to do him in. No, it’d be Frisk.

_and I didn’t even get to show off my blasters. oh, well…_ He kept on with the inward laugh. He wished he never made that promise. He never liked them, but something told him to take Toriel’s. He told Frisk it was the jokes and Toriel’s nature, but even then, that hadn’t been what stopped him from killing her.

_If she’d been a monster, one more step I would break the promise in an instant…she’d have a really bad time…_

His magic was on edge, whirling inside him, his emotions made it hard to contain. It was at odds with his dangerously low hp and defense. Just yesterday he could feel it grow when he had that will to fight. It had been higher, he had been healing, but now he was breaking even further than before.

Still, she hadn’t moved, staring at him to the phone and back again.

“come on, call kid.” He saw her glare, and he knew she hated that.

“Stop calling me that!” Fisk yelled out, screaming with her hands gripped into fists at her side. “I’m not a child!”

_well, that’s new…_

_“_ kid…”

“Stop, and I mean it!” Her teeth were clenched, and her usual reddish-brown eyes were more red than usual. “Kid. My child. Kiddo.” She sneered, and Sans could see her breathing heavily. “You want to know how many times Papy calls me kid? Or Alphys? Or Mettaton? Or Napstablook? Or even Undyne!”  She yelled. “Do you?”

“look…”

“None!” She interrupted. “You want to know what Eli does? Do you?” Her eyes were pure red, and Sans own sockets narrowed as he stood from the bed. The air between them was electric. “Do you, Sansy?” she sneered, and Sans let his hands rest in his pocket.

“not a clue, buddo. but I bet you’ll throw me a bone…”

“He respects me!” She hissed, and Sans stood there as he tried to keep the threads of control. Magic tingled at his fingertips, threatening to break free as he watched her. Her breathing was heavy, and he swore he could see her SOUL even without a check as it shown brilliantly. A crimson red that matched her eyes.

The phone was in his pocket now, and he felt it vibrate against his left hand. He could have snorted at the irony of it all. The timing. The fact it was the left and not the right. _nothing’s going right anyway, no wonder it’s all left…_ Once again he could have laughed.

 

“so, he respects ya, huh?” Sans watched her eyes narrow. “and I don’t?”

“Always kid…it always was kid. Every time kid. Kiddo.” Frisk continued getting louder, and that glow was burning now. “You didn’t even want to protect me! I did it all myself!”

“and you think eli can do better?”

“Yes!” She cried out, her eyes widening as her hands went to her mouth as Sans felt his eyes go dim. He wasn’t sure what to say as he felt his magic swallowing him in the familiar feeling to get away.

“No, Sans. Wai-“

Blue surrounded him, and soon flowers were everywhere surrounding him, Sans looked around in surprise at where his magic took him.  Above him sparkled like the familiar fake night sky he’d seen so many times.

_definitely not grillby’s…_ He rubbed a hand over his face, as he sunk down to the ground brushing against a large flower.

**_“Don’t you have any wishes, Sans?”_ **

His head snapped to the flower, he felt sure he heard his name as he brushed against it again and heard the flower repeat it. And he nearly said Frisk’s name until getting up to walk along a path. Back when they were Underground, he’d take shortcuts, yet he didn’t trust his magic enough to teleport again.

Curiosity grabbed hold of him as he purposely moved against another echo flower.  He could hear their voices, their pleas while in the Wishing Room. And sometimes he’d hear Frisk’s mutterings, things she said to herself.

**_“I wonder if Sans ever saw the sky…”_ **

**_“I bet Papy would love a medieval room, Undyne too.”_ **

**_“One day I should take MK to a wrestling match…”_** Her laugh rang out, and he could also hear the many tries. The resets…He would have to read the person’s expression, and it’d tell him a lot. Sometimes he remembered more than he wanted to, but it seemed Frisk remembered each time completely.

**_“I don’t know what to do next…”_ **

He was surprised to hear that. Every time he saw Frisk, she looked so determined and ready to try. She had moved through his brother’s puzzles quickly and put a smile on his face. No puzzle seemed a match for her, nor any monster for her kindness.

**_“I really want to trust Alphys, but it hurts to hear it…”_ **

“Alph?” He frowned, wondering what happened as he kept walking. Slowly hearing Frisk’s mutterings on random flowers as they started to turn confused, and dark. And every time he thought her thoughts couldn’t go darker, they slowly did.

**_“I don’t want to do this anymore…”_ **

_no, my frisk is always determined…that can’t be right…right?_ He wasn’t sure what to think. He did watch her, but he could admit he didn’t watch her as he should.

_you looked like you were doing fine, each time I saw ya you looked okay..._

**_“I’m all alone…”_ **

He sighed, stopping at that one and sitting down. Brushing against it again and again, as he wondered. _what all did you have to do, frisky…how many resets…how many times did you die?_

“I didn’t protect you, huh?” He sighed. “guess I wasn’t ready for the responsibility…” _and now we’re both a ton of work…a skele-ton. heh…_ He gave a humorless laugh, watching the twinkle of the roof above him.

_and now you’re gonna call that dumb human. but I told you to. My fault there…_ He brought a hand to his chest, feeling a pain go through him _. definitely not good…_ With one hand, he called on his magic to check himself though he already had a feeling.

**Sans ATK (X) DEF (X)**

**HP 0.3**

_shit…_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fav p.o.v is Sans....I like a tortured character ...I should work on that lol.
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know!


	9. Grilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk realizes its hard to have a boyfriend, when said boyfriend is missing. He kinda needs to be there...or you're boyfriendless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First...
> 
> I am so sorrrrrrrrry! I had complete writer's block on this story sadly. But now we're back to it...
> 
> I don't own Undertale! And now I have an Undertale blog at https://undertalepre2re.tumblr.com , so yay? I might make Heartless!Sans a thing and people can ask him stuff.
> 
> And I made you guys a bad Christmas picture as an apology!

* * *

 

Frisk held a hand over her mouth, looking at the phone now as though it was poison and pushed it far from her as her eyes went back to that spot Sans once stood. “Sans?” She tried calling out his name, willing for something to happen. “Sans?”

She wasn’t sure what she was hoping for as she looked down at her hands, shaking her head at herself as she ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She felt disgusted with herself and blinked at the eyes staring back at her as though they were foreign. “I’m sorry…” She bowed her head, unable to look at herself anymore as she left the bathroom, and she picked up the phone on her way to the main room of their place.

Plopping down on the couch, her eyes were on the screen as Eli’s contact name stared back at her taunting and teasing her. _He never took it off his name…_

She looked at it sadly, realizing why Sans had done so. “You made it so easy to press the button, and continue...huh Sans?” Taking a deep breath, she tried to think, though she kept thinking back to where her boyfriend may have gone.  “I need to find him.” Getting up, and bringing the phone back to the home screen as she pocketed it, she made sure she was dressed in something comfortable and stopped at the front door.

“But where…?” She whispered to herself, grabbing her keys and purse trying to figure out where to head first especially with the time of day. Her brows furrowed, trying to piece together something until her eyes widened. “Grillby.” Taking off, she went out the door, feeling a new determination inside her to fix this.

Getting on the streets, Frisk looked around in confusion and immediately felt horrible as she pulled out her phone for its GPS. “I should know this…” She frowned as she tapped in the restaurant name.

“You forgot the apostrophe between Grillby and the s.”

“Than-Ah!” Frisk jumped, hearing the laughter of the woman behind her as she placed a hand on her chest, “Sorry, I didn’t see you there. I was just…”

“On your way to my husband’s restaurant and can’t even remember where it is?” She gave a slight smirk, and Frisk blushed, fidgeting as she wondered what this woman may think of her. “You don’t really remember me at all do you?” She gave a chuckle as Frisk shook her head, feeling more embarrassed.

“I’m really really sorry.”

“It’s fine,” She waved it off with a smile as she held out a hand, “It’s Jenna.”

Frisk smiled as she took it, hoping to not embarrass herself more as she shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Jenna, I’m…”

“Frisk.” Jenna finished. “The ambassador and hero of monsters.” She continued as Frisk’s cheeks heated up at the title. “Trust me, everyone knows you, Frisk. I’m on the way to Grillby’s now. Want to come with?” She started walking, and Frisk fell in beside her.

“So, um…” Frisk tried to figure out what to say to the woman, “How’s life?” She immediately cringed at how that must have sounded as she heard Jenna laugh beside her.

 

“For such a huge title, I would have expected you to be more of a talker but…” Her eyes went to Frisk. “I’m not too surprised.”

“What do you mean?” Frisk turned to her as they drew close to the restaurant and Jenna stopped.

“Only that usually opposites attract, and Sans is a huge hit here. He’s the only one I know who could probably make friends out of his worst enemy if he wanted to.” She laughed, and Frisk thought back to Flowey.

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“Well, you’d know better than me” Jenna opened the door. Once inside Frisk’s hope died at the lack of a skeleton and Jenna disappeared to the back. “Everything okay?” Jenna called out to her as she came back, coming up to the counter as Frisk sat down on a barstool with a frown and bowed her head.

“I was just hoping….”

“Sans, was here?”

Jenna’s question had Frisk’s head rise, and she looked back at the woman. “Have you seen him? I’m looking for him and…” She trailed off, not sure what to say to that as she felt Jenna’s eyes on her.  The woman brushed back strands of dark hair that came out her ponytail and Frisk heard a deep sigh as the woman made her way to the front and sat with Frisk wordlessly.

“Frisk, I’m going to be honest with you. If I did know where Sans was, I probably wouldn’t tell you.” Her blunt words made Frisk’s eyes go wide, but as she opened her mouth, Jenna only continued. “I’m a bartender here, and you hear a lot of stuff. See a lot of stuff.” The woman gestured outward, and Frisk glanced at the other patrons. “And from what I see, you’ll be the death of him.” Jenna slid back in the stool, and Frisk glared at the accusation.

“How dare you say that! You don’t even know me!”

“I know a man who misses the love of his life when I see it.” Jenna snapped at her, “You think he’s the first guy to walk in here and their woman is stepping out?” And yes, I say, guy, not monster or human.” Her eyes stayed on Frisk as her mouth gaped.

“I…I never see a differen-” Frisk started, only to be interrupted.

“Try that with anyone else Frisk, but not me. “

“Are you really calling the person who saved all monsters some kind of racist?”

“Not racist exactly, but not very accepting either.” Jenna plopped down right beside her and Frisk folded her arms across her chest. She didn’t care how much truth was in the woman’s words, hearing it out loud made her feel vulnerable.

“And let me guess, you’re the epitome of loving monsters?” Frisk huffed, only to blink in surprise at Jenna’s sudden laughter that made others stare at them a moment. She tried hard not to duck down in her seat more, to get the stares off a bit. The last thing she wanted was others to talk about how she had an argument with Grillby’s wife, and the woman laughed at her. “Could you quiet down a bit…? This conversation is a bit personal.”

“Sorry, sweetie.” Jenna laughed more, wiping at her eyes with her fingers. “That was just a really good one.” The woman gave a grin that Frisk wasn’t sure how to decipher.

“You…weren’t good with Grillby then?” She tried not to sound too curious, but she was sure it was evident with the way Jenna had a cheeky smile. “You’re enjoying this way too much…”

“Only a little, how about I get us some drinks.” Jenna smiled, getting up as she confused Frisk more. She was sure this woman either hated her or disliked her, yet now she was serving drinks to her. “So, what will it be?”

 

The question left Frisk baffled as she still tried to figure out the other woman’s motive, “I…just surprise me…”

“You got it.” Jenna set to work, moving with a grace around the bar as she tossed bottles and poured drinks. Frisk was sure she’d drop something but was left amazed. A glass was put in front of her quickly, and Frisk sniffed it, unsure of the contents as she watched Jenna make herself a glass before sitting back down. “Are you going to try it or keep staring at it?”

Her smirk got Frisk glaring, the determined part of her taking control as she grabbed the back and gulped the whole thing back only to soon regret it. Her chest burned, her eyes watered, and for a moment she was sure she was dying as she let out a cough and could hear Jenna’s laugher.

“Grillby was right, you are definitely a determined little thing.” Jenna chuckled as Frisk sent another glare, trying to be intimidating as she could. “If it makes you feel any better, you handled it pretty well.” She smiled, drumming her fingers on the counter with a thoughtful expression. “I did mean what I said though. Earlier.”

“That you know a man who’s missing their love when you see them?”

“I was actually talking about your acceptance, but that works too.”  Jenna gave a sly look, but Frisk just ignored it as she noticed a new glass now in front of her. She looked at Jenna suspiciously as she watched the woman drink from her own glass. “It’s a special brew, trust me, you’ll thank me later when your head isn’t feeling like a train hit it.”

 

“Thanks…” Frisk didn’t mean to mumble, but she was still unsure what to think of the other woman. Her mind went to Jenna’s other words and what she said about Grillby. “Were you?”

 

“Was I what?”

 

“Accepting of Grillby?” Frisk sipped the drink cautiously, the bitter taste made her grimace, but instead of a remark, Jenna looked thoughtful. She was quickly getting used to the woman’s blunt behavior, and her mind went to Undyne with a frown. She was sure her friend would not be happy if she knew.

“A guy made of fire…no. I was scared out my mind.” Jenna looked at her, the honest answer made Frisk pause. “I kept thinking if I touch him or let him touch me I might become cooked meat.” Jenna laughed. “Turns out, I was really silly.”

 

“But…how did you get over it…?” Frisk tried to ignore the way Jenna looked at her now, as she focused on the glass in her hand. “I just….”

 

“You want to know how to accept your skeleton boyfriend…but here’s the thing Frisk.” Jenna sighed, “I think the fear of being burnt to a crisp is a good reason to be cautious. No one’s getting hurt from cadavers last I heard.”

“Do you have to say it like that?” Frisk shrieked, earning another stare from others as she tried to shrink back again. “I can’t help it. And we are getting somewhere. “She thought to how she made a step with Sans taking his gloves off.

“And five steps back it seems…” Jenna gave her a look, and Frisk sighed, feeling unsure once again. “You’re a horrible person, Frisk.”

“Gee…thanks…” Frisk frowned as Jenna shrugged at her.

“Someone needed to say it, because obviously your boyfriend is too busy kissing your ass to, and the monsters who are his friends are too damn nice to call you out on your bullshit.”

 

“You mean Grillby,” Frisk thought it over, as Jenna gave a nod to her. “Just how much of this is your personality, or are you drunk?”

 

“A bit of both,” Jenna smirked, getting up once again. “So, either let the poor guy go so he can find someone else.”

 

“Like who?” Frisk stared at her, the thought not in her head as she pictured Sans with someone else that wasn’t her. Leaving her was always a maybe, but she never thought of the after. When he’d move on, and some other girl would get his attention. Her eye twitched and her teeth grinded together as she pictured the harlot that would dare take him from her. “I’m not letting him go.” She looked at Jenna fiercely, but the woman only stared back at her nonplussed.

“You’re really horrible, Frisk… like a demon getting a kick out of yo-yoing someone around. Back and forth, or is it more like over and over. The same thing day in and day out…being with you must be like that movie Groundhog Day.”

“I’m not like that…” Frisk swallowed, trying to not let those words bother her. “I’m not. I love Sans, and he knows I do.”

“Well…I did say you know better than me.” Jenna slid from the counter, leaving Frisk alone and with her thoughts.

 

 

* * *


	10. Lost Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans thinks everyone should just give up...
> 
> He did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making a genocide route without the killing is interesting lol. But anyway...
> 
> I don't own Undertale. And now we're in Sans p.o.v.

* * *

 

Sans laid in his old bed with his sockets closed, until he had to get up as usual to at least feed his hunger with anything that was still left in the fridge. The fact it was all still fresh was a testament to monster food, though when it came to the edible part, that part could be very wrong when it came to his brother's old spaghetti. Sans was more than glad his brother’s cooking gotten better over the years, even though Papyrus managed to make everything great even when it wasn’t.

 

Hunger hadn’t hit him yet, and he didn’t want to move still as thoughts swam more in his head and Frisk’s name kept popping up in his head. “damn it, frisky…”

 

He couldn’t get her out head no matter how much time passed, and how much he tried. He resigned himself to their old house Underground as he tried to think of what he could do next. He’d let Frisk have the apartment, he and Papyrus could find a place.  The fight that had sparked in him had long since left, he no longer saw the point.

 

He rather just give up.

 

It felt like the Underground all over again. With that low point that Sans kept having, and nothing felt worth it.

 

“she can be happy with that human…” He mumbled it, grumbling as he put a pillow over his head and he could hear the spin of his trash tornado still going in the corner. He could swear he heard a door slam, but he didn’t feel like moving. He was tired and done.

 

“SANS!”

 

He shot up quickly, the pillow flying off him and to the floor as he looked around and his door nearly came off the hinges from the assault of his room’s visitor after a loud knock.

 

“pap?” He blinked seeing his little brother, wondering if he was losing it now as he clearly remembered the trip was supposed to be for a while. Though the point of it him taking the vacation was now lost, things were getting nowhere with him and Frisk.

 

“WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE, DEAR BROTHER?” Papyrus laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed with Sans surprise turning to worry as his brother’s expression turned to his rare serious one. “SANS...WHY ARE YOU HERE?”

 

“uh…” He felt unsure how to answer. Usually, Sans would pun and bullshit his way out his brother’s questioning. His hand rubbed the back of his neck, it was still a bit strange to now be out of his gloves so much. “that’s not how the knock knock joke goes, bro.” His fake laughter was short lived as Papyrus’s face became more serious and it was a near glare at him. “paps..”

 

“STOP!” Papyrus crossed his arms with a look at him, “YOU ALWAYS DO THAT! AND USUALLY, I LET IT GO BECAUSE I CAN TELL YOU’RE GOING THROUGH A LOT SO I DON’T PUSH! AND I ALWAYS TELL MYSELF HE’LL TALK TO ME ONE DAY AND THE LEAST I CAN DO IS CONTINUE TO BE A GREAT, COOL BROTHER HE CAN DEPEND ON!”

 

“you do, bro... i ju-”

 

“BUT YOU NEVER DO! AND WHEN WE FIRST GOT TO THE SURFACE THINGS SEEMED TO GET BETTER FOR YOU SO I AGAIN DIDN’T PUSH AND THOUGHT THINGS WOULD BE OKAY! YOU AND FRISK WERE SO HAPPY, BUT I CAN TELL YOU ARE LIKE YOU WERE BEFORE...MAYBE...MAYBE EVEN WORSE….” Papyrus looked away and sighed. “SO PLEASE SANS...YOU’RE MY BIG BROTHER AND... I’M WORRIED.”

 

Sans sockets went wide as he thought over his brother’s words and slowly moved over, sitting close to his brother. He was at a loss of words what to say, he was used to trying to keep things together best he could for Papyrus’s sake, but at the same time, he had gotten so low he barely was a good brother or much else. He could admit that. _if that nightmare of frisk would have come true and she killed everyone, would i have even cared enough to stop her from hurting paps…. or would have waited until there was absolutely nothing left?_

 

“SANS?”

 

He felt the nudge to his side and sighed, “how you knew i was here? or to look for me…?”

 

“FRISK….”

 

“frisk?” He stared at his brother in confusion as Papyrus nodded his head.

 

“YES! SHE SAID SHE HAS BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU FOR WEEKS!” Papyrus exclaimed as Sans looked on at his brother in disbelief as his brother’s words repeated in his skull. “SHE SAID SHE DIDN’T WANT TO CALL AT FIRST BECAUSE SHE DIDN’T WANT TO RUIN OUR VACATION, BUT SHE …. SHE SAID SHE DIDN’T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO. I CAN REMEMBER THOSE TYPE OF FEELINGS….”

 

“oh…” He looked back down again, his hands going into his pockets as he tried to picture what was hard to believe. Frisk actually looking for him. but why...she has that human. “you’re sure paps, cuz…”

 

“SHE EVEN RECRUITED GRILLBY’S WIFE IN HER SEARCH!”

 

“jenna?” Sans looked more confused, knowing how the woman was with her bluntness and quick to pass judgment behavior that she could have. The woman was a loyal friend, but even he knew Jenna was never the type to not tell a person what they thought of them. He immediately groaned, thinking of the many times he was in the bar, he could already guess how she handled Frisk. Yet…. Frisk still wanted the woman’s help. _she must be really desperate…._ He wished he had a bottle ketchup right now.

 

“WHAT’S GOING ON, SANS?” His brother’s voice was softer than its usual volume, and Sans knew he couldn’t lie or joke this time as his sockets closed.

 

“honestly, bro... i thought she’d be better off.” Sans looked off to a wall of his room. “a human with another human maybe an-”

 

“HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK SUCH A THING?” Papyrus yelled.

 

“Cuz she was already doin’ it!” He yelled as his brother stared at him and he looked away immediately feeling bad for it. He had never used that font on Papyrus, no matter how angry he’d get. But he felt some relief in telling someone, though part of him wished it wasn’t Papyrus. Putting this on his younger brother seemed wrong, but as he felt a hand to his shoulder his head bowed feeling glad for the supporting gesture. “she even said he respects her and i don’t...because of the kid thing and stuff. and i guess...she feels i didn’t protect her.” He thought back to those flowers that echoed her voice.

 

“DID YOU?”

 

It was an innocent question, but as Sans opened his mouth to answer, he realized he could have done better. He had done the bare minimum like he had with everything, reassuring himself she was fine because when he saw her. She did indeed look fine, though he remembered that look she gave when he asked if she ever died and inside he cringed. “no…”

 

“HAVE YOU TWO TRIED TALKING, BROTHER?” Papyrus head tilted as he looked at his brother and once again Sans didn’t have a good answer as he shook his head leaving Papyrus confused. “WELL....” Papyrus grew silent, and Sans wondered what could his brother possibly think of him and Frisk now. “I THINK YOU BOTH COULD DO A LITTLE BETTER!”

 

“huh?” The answer surprised him as he looked at Papyrus’s thoughtful expression.

 

“YOU BOTH MESSED UP! AND AS ONE OF MY FAVORITE STORIES SAYS, TWO WRONGS DO NOT MAKE A RIGHT! AND YOU BOTH HAVE BEEN DOING THINGS HORRIBLY WRONG! SO, IT IS A GOOD THING I’M HERE TO TELL YOU BOTH THE RIGHT WAY TO DO THINGS!” Papyrus grinned, standing up as Sans watched his brother’s cape wave. Anyone else he would ask where the wind came from, but with Papyrus he put it down to his brother’s coolness. “SO, BROTHER, WE SHOULD GET GOING AND GET YOUR FRISK!”

 

“ ‘kay.” Sans chuckled getting up, only to see Papyrus stared at him and his brother’s finger over his chin. “uh, sup bro?”

“SANS, I DON’T KNOW HOW TO SAY THIS BUT…YOU STINK!”

 

“it can’t be that bad, bro. i’m pretty ‘stunk’ on you.”

 

“SANS, THAT WAS HORRIBLE!” Papyrus fought back a smile as Sans saw the edges of it forming.

 

“you’re smiling.”

 

“AND I HATE IT!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official tumblr of the AU and other Undertale stuff the Author is up to: https://undertalepre2re.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm going to be drawing a new Heartless cover and thinking up some new art for my Heartless Sans and Frisk.


End file.
